Unfavorite Family
by Loco Vampire
Summary: Linda and Tulio now have married. In here, Tulio has an uncle. Warning: OCs, OOC. My first One-Shot. Read and Review, please.


**This is my second story of Rio and it is One-Shot. I hope you enjoy this. There are some OCs in here. Some Typos. And other mistakes. I have given you warning on the summary. Maybe it could not be called as a Rio story. But I've do the best. I used the Simple Present Tense, as I can't use Past Tense correctly. It's too dangerous for me.**

Linda and Tulio are having breakfast in the kitchen. Linda reads the newspaper while Tulio reads a new postcard which he got this morning. Everything is so silent that we can hear ghost's footsteps, until Tulio speaks.

"There's a letter from my Uncle Percy." Tulio says.

"Uncle Percy?" Linda repeats the name with her eyes still on the newspaper.

"Mmhm."

"I don't remember him."

"..."

"Was he in our wedding?"

"No. You haven't met him. The family do not talk about him. They don't like him."

"Oh. Why?"

"Well, he's very rich. But he doesn't spend any money."

"Oh."

"Oh, no!"

"What is it?"

"He's going to visit us!"

"Good."

"Good? You don't know Uncle Percy." Tulio looks at her. "Oh, I could tell you some stories about him."

Linda puts the newspaper on the table, "Go on then. Tell me."

"Well, there was a time he went on holiday."

**FLASHBACK : ON**

Uncle Percy, a very rich man who has curly hair. He's rather fat. His tall is 169 centimetres. He lives in England. He likes to sight seeing. He's arrogant. He's not so friendly to anybody. Now he is still having holiday in a expensive hotel. He wants to order a room. So he looks for the Receptionist Center. A receptionist, who is still sitting on her chair, sees Uncle Percy coming towards her. Then she stands up.

"Good afternoon, Sir." The receptionist greets him friendly.

"Good afternoon. I'd like a single room, please." Says Uncle Percy huskily to her.

"Yes, Sir."

Uncle Percy sneezes.

"With a bath?"

"Yes. With a bath."

"For how long, Sir?"

"For three nights, till the twenty-seventh."

"Single room with a bath until the twenty-seventh. Yes, we can do that, Sir."

"I'd prefer a room with a view of the sea."

"All right, Sir. I can put you at the front of the hotel."

"By the way, I can't pay more than five pounds a night." Uncle Percy says. The woman in front of him looks at Uncle Percy.

"Five pounds a night?"

Uncle Percy just nodds.

"Five pounds a night? Ha ha ha ha ha!" The receptionist burst into laughs insanely. Uncle Percy just stays calm, than goes out of the hotel.

**FLASHBACK : OFF**

Linda giggles at the holiday story, then she asks, "What happened?"

"Well, he went to different hotels and at last, he found a little room in a terrible hotel." Tulio answers.

**FLASHBACK : ON**

In a dirty reception table, an old man is smoking while reading newspaper with a glass. He's coughing. Uncle Percy appears from upstairs. With a thick jacket and a winter hat. He looks have a cold. He hits the bell on the table. The sound echoes in the hall.

"My room is too cold. I want something warmer."

"Sorry, sir... Of course it took cast... Rather more..."

"Oh. Well, can I have another blanket?"

The old man coughs and gets down under the table, searching for blankets. He gives Uncle Percy one.

"Here you are..."

"Thanks." Uncle Percy takes the blanket and goes back to his room. But the old man's hand grips his shoulder.

"Wait... It's fifty-pens please..."

**FLASHBACK : OFF**

"And that's my Uncle Percy." Tulio says.

"Oh, Dear." Linda is still washing the dishes in the wastafel, "Your Uncle Percy can't always be like that."

"Oh yes, he can't." Tulio stands up from his chair, walks to Linda and puts his plates in the wastafel. He then helps her cleaning the wet plates, "For example, he only buys his shirt only ten years. But he still doesn't want to spend any money."

**FLASHBACK : ON**

In a morning, Uncle Percy is visiting a clothshop. There is a shopkeeper still arranging the dresses. He's younger and taller than Uncle Percy. He greets the customer, "Good morning, sir."

"I want a suit, please." Uncle Percy says huskily.

"Yes, sir. I can see that. What kind of suit you want?"

"I like a dark-grey suit."

"Dark-grey. Yes, sir. Size?"

"Size thirty-eight."

"Very good, sir." The shopkeeper grabs a suit among the dresses and shows it to Uncle Percy, "Here is a nice dark-grey suit. In 100% wool."

Uncle Percy seems interested to it, "Yes, I like that."

"A very good suit, sir. And only, a hundred seventy pounds."

Uncle Percy eyes shoot open, "How much?"

"A hundred seventy pounds, sir."

"I don't want to pay more than thirty pounds!"

The shopkeeper gulps, "Thirty pounds? For a suit?"

"Yes. No more than thirty pounds. Have you got something cheaper?" Uncle Percy asks him.

**FLASHBACK : OFF**

Linda and Tulio are still cleaning the dishes.

"But of course he couldn't get a suit for that." Says Linda.

"Oh yes, he can't." Tulio laughs.

**FLASHBACK : ON**

Uncle Percy now is wearing the same size suit. But now the colour is brown and it has black stripes. It's not as soft as the first one, but it's enough for Uncle Percy.

He smiles, "Little grew." He takes some money from his pocket, "Here you are. Thirty pounds. One. Two..."

He gets money from another pocket.

"Three."

The shopkeeper just takes the money.

**FLASHBACK : OFF**

Tulio and Linda are still on their cleaning.

"So, if a strange looking man comes to the door, that would be my uncle." Tulio laughs, "You aren't believe this, but Uncle Percy took me away once."

"Really?" Linda asks. Tulio nodds. "Was it a good meal?"

"It wasn't Uncle Percy's meal."

**FLASHBACK : ON**

Uncle Percy is in a five stars restaurant with his niece, Tulio. They have a sit and Uncle Percy is ordering for meals to a fancy-dressed waitress.

"We'd like roast beef, yokshire pudding, potatoes, and peas." Says Uncle Percy.

"Very good, sir. Two roast beefs, yokshire pudding, potatoes, and peas." She says.

"One." Uncle Percy tells her.

"Pardon me, sir?"

"I want one roast beef, yokshire pudding, potatoes, and peas."

Tulio is speechless. He has no idea what his uncle talking about.

"And two plates." Uncle Percy adds. The waitress goes to the kitchen.

"We're not vey hungry, aren't we?" He asks to his niece.

"No, Uncle." Tulio answers pouring water to his glass. Now he gets it. The roast beef will be part a half. One to his plate, and another to his uncle's.

**FLASHBACK : OFF**

"He's funny." Linda says still cleaning. Tulio is reading a magazine, his head looks up.

"Well yeah. Sad but funny."

"When is he going to visit us?"

"He doesn't say, _I'll visit you soon_. But he won't coming if the cost to much." Tulio explains.

"Perhaps he will get a cheap day return ticket." They both burst to laugh, when the bell door rings at the same time.

"All right, I'll go." Tulio walks to the door. He knows who's there. When he opens the door, someone greets him.

"Good heavens!"

"Hello, my boy." Says the guy.

"Come in." They both get in. "Darling, we've got a visitor!" Tulio points the guy. It is Uncle Percy, with a fine black suit and a bright smile.

"Hello, I'm your Uncle Percy." He introduces himself to Linda. She gasps when she saw her uncle.

They sit at the kitchen and having tea. Uncle Percy looks so diferent in Tulio's eyes. He's usually rude, but now. What happens to him?

"I'm sorry I wasn't on your wedding. I was ill, but I'm all right now. I thought a lot. Yes, I thought about a lot of thinks. I decided to live a little before it's too late." Uncle Percy explains cheerfully.

"A very good idea, Uncle." Tulio says.

"Yeah, you only live once." Linda adds.

"Oh, here is your wedding present!" Uncle Percy gives Tulio an envelope, "I hope you don't mind money. I didn't want to buy the rodent thing."

The pair feel so surprise when they open the envelope, it's a bunch of money.

"Ohhh, money is fine, Uncle. Thanks very much!" Tulio counts the money and Linda kisses Uncle Percy cheek. The family hug each other in happy.

**THE END**

**That's kinda weird. Okay, one-shot finish! Linda is OOC, isn't she? Right Please Review. Flames are waited in PM. See you!**


End file.
